


Summer Rain

by paynesgrey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: There was a reason Aang liked to stay out in the warm rain.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 20





	Summer Rain

Steady beats of rain fell against his skin, and he opened his mouth gleefully, catching the droplets with his tongue. It was a warm rain, the kind that didn't make his skin shiver, yet satiated instead - like he had just settled into the remaining moments of a cooling hot bath.

Aang knew there was more to it, a natural joy where the summer rains mimicked the earth's relaxed mood. He closed his eyes and sensed the song of nature - the elation of life as the warm water coated everything around them.

The party poopers of the group stayed under a tree grumbling as the rains came hard, a pleasurable sigh escaping from the wet heavens. He, instead, preferred to enjoy it, lifting his neck to welcome the warmth. His body sang clean, refreshed and rejuvenated beyond his body and bones.

When Katara came up next to him, it was obvious he enjoyed the rain. And in her usual way, laughter rang with her concern. "Aang, wouldn't you like some cover?" She handed him a large leaf, but he politely declined.

"I enjoy it without the cover." His voice intoned somberly. He stared at her intently before looking away to the slate colored skies.

"Hrmm... it does feel good." Katara lifted her hand, twirling the rain around her. Aang laughed at her, and he watched her with an enormous grin. A subtle silence lingered between them, and Katara blushed.

Aang said, "I like standing in the rain. I always have." He turned to her. "Though, I think I appreciate it more now."

Katara's blush deepened, and she turned to look into the sky with him. She knew his meaning well.

The drops splashed over him, trailing down and encasing him in a safe serenity - reminding him of her.  



End file.
